


Some Days, You Look Like You're in a Jewelry Ad; Other Days, You're Arguing over Sandwiches

by cultivationtrash (writing_in_the_dark)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_in_the_dark/pseuds/cultivationtrash
Summary: An established relationship between two idiots nearly ends when they argue over sandwiches. Luckily, I guess I was having a good day when I wrote this for absolutely no reason, so the story ends with a marriage proposal.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Some Days, You Look Like You're in a Jewelry Ad; Other Days, You're Arguing over Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from tumblr (originally titled "Untitled Gintama proposal fic").

After the initial thrill of a new relationship wears off, any couple, no matter how in love they are, is bound to grate on each other.

Two years in – one of dating, one of cohabitation – this proved painfully true for Hijikata and Gintoki. The issues that had silently festered for weeks if not months came to a head.

As he did once or twice a week, Hijikata stopped by home – Gintoki’s apartment – for lunch. As expected, even though he had worked his ass off for several hours already, his lazy fucking boyfriend hadn't bothered to so much as cook rice. In fact, he looked like he’d just gotten up. Luckily, there was some bread, so they wouldn't completely starve. China was out with her friends, so he took out four slices and put two slices on two plates. He loaded his two slices up with plenty of creamy, delectable mayonnaise.

“Hey, Gintoki!” he called from the kitchen, “Get in here and put whatever disgusting shit you want on your sandwich!”

The perm-head shuffled into the kitchen slowly, yawning and dragging his feet, as if he'd done anything tiring in his entire adult life. He then pulled a couple jars from the refrigerator and proceeded to make perfectly good bread inedible.

Barely looking at much less speaking to each other, they took their plates to the living room, sat on opposite couches, and began eating. Hijikata was nauseated by the look and smell of Gintoki’s lunch. He had a seriously shitty morning, and watching and hearing Gintoki guzzle a huge mouthful of strawberry milk broke him. Glaring across the coffee table from underneath knitted brows, he demanded, “Can't you eat like a normal person?”

Gintoki’s eyebrows raised up, and his lips curled into a dangerous smirk. “Me? I am eating like a normal person. I'm eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. What could be more normal?”

“No,” Hijikata countered, shaking his head and licking a spot of mayonnaise from his thumb. Pointing toward Gintoki’s lunch, he said, “ _That_ is not a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. _That_ is two slices of bread with a paper-thin layer of peanut butter and a two-fingers-thick layer of strawberry preserves in the middle.”

Gintoki gave a dismissive _humph_ and replied, “It's still a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. You know what's not a real sandwich? Two slices of bread with nothing but half a bottle of mayonnaise between them.”

With an eye-roll, Hijikata _tsk'ed_ and said, “What are you, some kind of authority on sandwiches? At least I don't slurp strawberry milk, like a fucking kid.”

The volume of the conversation continued to increase as Gintoki shot back, “No, you don't. You slurp coffee with mayonnaise in it, like a fucking _alien_!”

Hijikata slammed an open palm on the coffee table and stood up. “I can eat and drink whatever I want! I'm the only adult in the house! Any food that's here was bought with _my_ money!”

Gintoki stood as well, leaning forward threateningly and arguing, “That is _not_ true! I’m self-employed, and this is _my_ house! I'll eat what I like under my own roof! If you don't like it, maybe you should move back into the Shinsengumi barracks!”

“Maybe I will!” Hijikata threatened, his face turning red with anger.

“Maybe you should!” Gintoki yelled in conclusion, stomping into the bedroom.

Hijikata huffed, flaring his nostrils, and stomped to the entryway, rambling under his breath, “Fuck! Idiot! I want to marry you, just so I can divorce you!”

Putting boots on took longer than normal because Hijikata was shaking. He was so fucking angry, and he was scared the relationship he had been starting to think might last a lifetime was over.

Just as Hijikata got his boots on and reached for his sword, Gintoki emerged from the bedroom, looking penitent. Calmly and quietly, he admitted, “I've been keeping something from you. I've actually been working on the Terminal remodel every day while you're at work.”

Gintoki held a small velvet case in his hand. He explained, “I was saving up for this. I just bought it a couple days ago. I was going to wait until our date night this weekend, but I want to ask now.”

Going down on one knee, Gintoki opened the case, presented it to Hijikata, and asked, “Hijikata Toushirou, will you marry me and not turn right around and divorce me?”

Even though he knew it made him look like he was in a jewelry ad, Hijikata covered his mouth in surprise and teared up. So, this is why Gintoki was so tired lately. Now that he knew, he felt awful about everything he said. To threaten to move out because of his partner’s eating habits that haven't changed since day one was a real dick move. He'd have to apologize eventually, but for the moment, he reached with the hand that was over his mouth and took one of the two rings out of the case. It was a gorgeous gold ring, and it went with the gold accents on his uniform. Examining the ring, he asked breathlessly, “Is... Is this one for me?”

Gintoki smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I picked it out because it goes with the oogushi on your uniform.”

Hijikata held the gold ring out to Gintoki, who took it. Hijikata then held out his left hand and allowed Gintoki to place the ring on his fourth finger. It was a perfect fit.

Hijikata held out the palm of his hand, and Gintoki figured out what he wanted. He handed the case to Hijikata. Hijikata went down on one knee.

Now they were both on one knee. Hijikata waited for Gintoki to stand up. When he didn’t move, he said, “Stand up!”

Gintoki laughed shakily and said, “I can't. I'm too nervous.”

“Fine,” Hijikata said. He took the silver band from the case and held it out toward the man kneeling in front of him. “Sakata Gintoki, please forgive me for everything I said today and marry me.”

Gintoki smiled with tears in his eyes and held out his left hand. Hijikata slipped the silver ring onto his fourth finger. Gintoki hugged Hijikata tightly and said, “We can bicker like we always have, but let’s not fight like that ever again. Let’s be _Gintama’s_ first happy official couple.”

Hijikata nodded, hugging Gintoki back and nuzzling his nose into his fiancé’s fluffy hair. It sounded like a plan. They might not spend every day looking like they’re in a sappy jewelry ad, but they could be there for each other, putting up with each other’s idiosyncrasies for the sake of sharing the rest of their lives. The days when they look like they’re in a jewelry ad would just be an extra bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an adult, so I was eating peanut better and strawberry preserves on toast for lunch recently when I was suddenly inspired to write this fluffy thing.


End file.
